Vehicles include a variety of interior components, such as trim components. Interior trim components may be attached to or formed integrally with various surfaces of a vehicle interior including, for example, a door panel, an instrument panel, a dashboard, and/or the like. Certain interior trim components may be soft and/or otherwise have some degree of compressibility. Conventional soft interior trim components may be constructed using a separate sheet foam layer and/or adhesives to bind the separate foam layer to a substrate material and/or an aesthetically pleasing interior surface (e.g., using a foam-in-place or a press laminate process).